


dripping from your fingertips

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Torture, death fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: Mikasa indulges in a little me-time and enjoys her favorite mental movie - punishing someone who deserves much worse than he's getting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place like a year ago in the canon, before The Narrative Event Which We Do Not Speak Of
> 
> mikasa jerkin it to torture fantasies
> 
> this was written a few years ago but I'm deanoning now in the spirit of "fuck it"

Mikasa lies in bed, waiting. She’s been excited for this all day- since her roommate told her she would be sleeping in her boyfriend’s dorm instead of the top bunk of their room. Mikasa could start at any time- her door was locked, and she was alone- but she waited. The book she was thumbing through wasn’t half as interesting as what was coming, but she wanted to save it. Savor it in its proper setting.

The hallways lights dim and the nighttime chatter quickly ceases. Finally. Mikasa quickly undresses and gets into bed. 

Of course, she isn’t excited to just masturbate. Almost everyone in the barracks has an unspoken understanding to neither hear nor care what happens in someone else’s bed, however close or loud it is. Mikasa only restrained herself from a particular fantasy. She waited until she was alone so that nothing would dampen it- not the chaos of the hall, not Amit’s tossing and turning. She closes her eyes and smiles.

_Look at you, shackled to a wooden pole. Blindfolded- you can’t see the crowd, but you can hear them jeering. Feel the pebbles they freely throw. I add to the clumps of snot and spit hanging from your torn clothes. I aim for your face but, shame, it only hits your neck._

_Does that bother you? Such a pity you can’t clean it up._

_I descend from the crowd to the stage. You don’t know who I am, you only hear heavy footsteps. Do you know what’s coming? You don’t deserve to. I touch your face gently and you startle. You know better than to believe kindness is coming for you, but you still hope. It makes it so much more delicious to see you recoil in shock when I kick you in the face._

Mikasa begins to knead her nipples. 

She didn’t know when, exactly, these thoughts had become sexually gratifying, but she loved it. It made it that much better- his greatest nightmares, reduced to fuel for something so petty. Mikasa moans quietly, grinning.

_The crowd cheers, encouraging me. I don’t care, but you do. It’s not so fun being beaten in front of an audience, is it?_

_You spit out broken, bloody fragments of teeth. Were you aiming for me? How cute. You don’t come close, but I wouldn’t care if you did. There’s nothing you can do anymore. You have absolutely no power._

_I take out a razor from my pocket and hold it to your neck. I won’t kill you, not yet, but I want you to know what I’m holding. When I see you jolt with recognition, I slide it to your cheek and run it down. You hold still- why bother? Blood runs down your face but you barely twitch. So tough, aren’t you? Tough street boy, you’ve seen oh so much, haven’t you? Nothing breaks -your-repose. I slice another line on the other side of your face, deeper. You have to wince, now, grit your broken teeth. I slice two more lines, crossing the first._

_If you survive this, you’ll be branded for life. No one will forget this. Everyone who sees you will remember today._

_I do wish I could see your expression, the blindfold is obscuring far too much._

Mikasa stops herself. She’s saving that for last. She redirects the fantasy.

_Not yet. You’re not in enough agony._

_I slice your shirt open and throw it aside. People begin spitting on you again, oh, I -do- love that shiver when the first loogie hits your bare skin, before you put up your stone façade._

_I can do anything to you. Slice you up, bit by bit, until the blood loss kills you. I could take whatever I want._

_I start with your fingers._

Mikasa gasps. She’s so wet. She dips a finger into her slit and spreads the juices over her clit.

_Ah, there it is, your gruff little voice. Please stop? You’ll do whatever it takes? You know people? You’re pathetic. You can’t possibly think that will stop this, do you?_

_I leave a thumb so you have something to suck on at night. Your place in the Survey Corps is gone, you know. You’re useless now._

_I could do more, but- you’re already quivering, gnashing your teeth, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity._

She’s too close to draw it out any longer.

_I pull off the blindfold. You’re crying and your face looks anguished. Your eyes are glassy with pain but you haven’t given up yet. There’s still a part of your brain that’s adjusting to your new life._

_I pull up your head by the hair and slit your throat in one quick swipe._

Mikasa arches back and comes with the image flooding her mind. Blood squirting from the deep gash your arms strain desperately against the chains you’re trying to stop the flow you can’t stop it you’re twitching and the light goes out in your eyes-

Mikasa comes down slowly. She ruminates over the bits she’d forgotten- how could she have overlooked that? She’s almost distressed before a thought occurs to her. Then she smiles broadly. 

She has all night.


End file.
